


Digital Magic

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has finally done it and defeated the dark lord but at a severe cost. His Godfather is dead and his friends and family have betrayed him to the ministry. Harry is spiraling out of control. Loosing who he is. In a severe attempt to escape life in Azkaban Harry throws himself from the boat and tries to drown himself in the lake around the prison. As he falls into the depths of the lake and begins to lose consciousness/die his hands touch a strange green and silver device that swirls with bright colors and drags him to the digital world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Alright alright, I heard your plees and requests and dares so hear it is. MY Harry Potter Digimon crossover...Im going to get beaten up I know it lol
> 
> THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE GRAPHIC AND BRUTAL DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Harry looked out straight ahead, his head was pounding and he could taste blood in his mouth from the recent interrogation. He didn’t know what the bastards wanted but he was getting sick of it. His stomach was sore and cramping and he knew at least two ribs where cracked and broken. His right hand was broken the bones grinded down on by the boot of one of the Auror's. Not a place on him lacked a kind of pain.

Slowly he pulled himself up onto the stained mattress and curled up into a small ball. His friends where due to stop in at any moment. Slowly he closed his eyes and tried to fight down the urge to cry. Bitter tears stinging the corner of his eyes. His mind felt like it was splitting in two. Then it came, the haunting cold chill that ran down his spine. Looking up from his curled position he saw two cloaked figures hovering outside his cell, between them was the Auror's assigned to him. He still wanted to know how the man wasn’t affected by their presence. the man leaned forward and unlocked the cell.

He loomed over the boy grinning, “Your sentence has been decided. You're being sent to Azkaban in the morning. Too bad, I’m going to miss our nights together. Maybe one last time for memories sake ya?”

Harry’s eyes widened and he began to back closer to the wall. The man's hands reached forward and grabbed his hair pulling him forward, “Come now poppet don’t be like that, I know you enjoy it to!”

Green eyes widened in horror as a second hand wraps around his throat cutting off his air supply as he was forced onto the floor, knees digging into the broken masonry. He could smell the man’s arousal and he didn’t want to be here anymore. The sound of a zipper and the man’s member bobbed free, the hand in his hair tightened, “Suck, slut.”

Harry looked up his eyes narrowing, he would rather die, “Go fuck yourself.” the words strained as the man gripped his throat tightened. He cried out as the man released his hair and cracked his now free hand across the already bruised cheek. The hand left his throat and his body crumbled onto the stone floor as he coughed loudly to regain his breath.

His relief didn’t last long as his arms became bound and cloth was shoved into his mouth. He struggled and screamed through the gag as the crucio's spell hit its mark and pain lanced through his form. He could taste more blood welling up in his throat and it made his stomach churn. The sound of tears fabric and a sharp pressure against his ass made him fully aware of what was going to happen next. He kicked at the man trying to claw his way from the man the pain of the spell making him see red. His ankles were grabbed and he heard a sharp scraping sound and then pain worse than the crucio's lanced up his spine and Harry’s vision swam black with pain. That was when he found out that there was more man in the cell and that there was nothing he could do. Something in him snapped and Harry slowly let his mind drift away from the pain, shame and everything that was happening to his body. He let himself fall into the blissful darkness.

Green eyes snapped open a ring of red wrapped around the emerald sheen. Magic dark and cruel lashed out and through the man buried in the unwilling body went flying backwards into the cold iron bars. Slowly the small broken body rose from the floor magical restraints snapping free as a feral grin spread across the pretty lips. Another man who had been holding onto the prisoners ankle took a step back his now limp member dangling lewdly from between his zipper. A snap of fingers and the man screamed hitting the floor clutching his now bleeding crotch. The body turned and green red eyes glowed menacingly as it turned to the third man and cackled as the man’s stomach split open and his bowels slid from between cut flesh.

The lips split into a cackling laugh and he swiped at the splattered blood on his cheek before lapping at it from his thumb, “Don’t worry Harry, I will protect you now.”


	2. Death

Harry wasn’t sure what happened, but when he next came to he was curled up in the corner of his cell, naked. His body no longer hurt and every injury was healed. When he looked up his eyes widened in horror. Three bodies lay scattered about his cell. On man’s body was hanging on the cell bars, his head pushed through two of the bars his arms bent and bloody to wrap around the metal, his chest carved into. The second man didn't look to damager but he was clearly dead from the amount of blood that pooled around him.  The third was draped across his bed his stomach sliced open and his intestines running from his body to the cell bars.

 

He looked up as three more Auror's stopped in front of his cell looking at the bloody bodies before one hood fell revealing Tonks, “Harry what have you done.”

 

The wizard shook his head, “I didn’t I just woke up…”

 

The woman covered her mouth with a hand, “They were right. there is no hope for you. Grab him.”

 

Harry screamed as magic wrapped around his limbs snapping them against his body, rough fabric was forced onto his body, then chains were bound to his wrists and ankles. He tugged at them fearfully and a soft presence brushed across his mind, _trust me._

 

Green eyes widened and he began to fight harder against them. Pain flared at the back of his skull and he fell forward onto the ground and his now prone form was dragged across the stone till he was thrown into a boat, water splashing against his face. _Stop struggling._

 

He screamed and his hands went up to his head and he tugged at his dirty black hair slamming fists onto his skull and he heard a disgruntled sigh and a short quip, “Lad’s already lost his mind.”

 

He turned wide green eyes to fall onto Mad Eye Moody, when had the man gotten here. He launched at the familiar man hoping to plead with him, tell him he was innocent, that he wanted to go home. his old teacher was faster and the cane in his hand cracked against his cheek sending him sprawling back into the boat, it barely rocked from the small weight disturbance. _Fool, he is against us._

 

Harry curled up in the bottom of the boat, the tears pricking the corner of his eyes once more. Why wouldn’t anyone listen to him. I am. Was he really going insane? Dush we are fine. He let the tears slide down his cheeks as he let his hands come up to tug at the lice infested locks, he just wanted to die. We won't. He didn’t want to go to Azkaban. Trust me. and he really wanted his mind to shut up. I am just you. He could drown himself. Don’t you dare. Then he wouldn’t have to fight the Dementors or the Auror's. He deserved to die if it meant escaping this hell. _Can you even fucking hear me?_

 

The boat rocked and magically it began heading for its destination. Auror's were waiting at the other docks for the prisoner known as Harry. With the last of his energy Harry slowly sat up, pulling his tired and magic exhausted body up and he leaned over to look into the black depths that surrounded the secret prison. Then he threw himself forward into the water. _No stop!_

 

Harry smiled as the cold water wrapped around his form and he sunk to the bottom. _Why wouldn’t you listen! I just wanted to help us! I could have gotten us away if you had just listened to me!_ This was better. No more pain. No more manipulating bastards. No more magic. He could be free. _There is no freedom in death. Only darkness._

 

Green eyes closed as he snorted at the voice in his head. How would it fucking know. _because I was dead till you gave birth to me._ Harry’s eyes resnapped open. Did it just answer him. _Oh now he gets it. You just killed us. I was just getting used to being alive again._ Who are you? _I am you. I’ve always been here, since the day you were born. I was dead, lost._ Then how? _Your anger set me free. Now we will die together._ I’m sorry, but this is better. _Says you._

 

Harry closed his eyes, his chest was beginning to burn and his head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. This was it. He felt his back hit the mucky bottom of the lake something cold fell into his hand and he shivered. It was probably a skull knowing this fucking lake. He lay there at the bottom of the lake. Will you sing to me? _We are dying and you want me to sing to you?_ You said you were me. _So I did, and we would like to sleep to music._ The cool dark voice began to hum in his mind and Harry smiled, here he was at the end of his life only 18 years old, being sung to his death by his own inner personality. His own inner demon.

 

You killed them didn’t you?

 

_They hurt us._

 

Did it have to be so bloody?

 

_The deserved it._

 

Why?

 

_They took what we treasured._

 

Your odd.

 

_I am you. I should have thanked them though._

 

Why?

 

_They helped give me life._

 

Thank you.

 

_Don’t thank yourself, it’s stupid._

 

Harry smiled once more and slowly let the darkness consume his mind. Never noticing the object that had slid into his hands began to beep and glow. Colours swirled around him as his mind drifted into darkness and he let himself die.


	3. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone hasnt figured it out this is a prompt, so if you have a word you would like to inspire a chapter with go for it and send in a request word!

Harry coughed and rolled onto his hands and knees as water spewed from his mouth into apple green grass. His body was wet and cold the rags he had been dressed in where gone. His frame now covered in brown pants that clung to his hips and loosened the further down they went till they tucked into knee high brown hide boots. his chest was covered in a deep red hip length tunic with long bell sleeves and a his collar bone peeked over to tops of the cow neck collar. A single belt wrapped around his hips with three pouches and two silver clips. Two pouches where small and round resting on his left hip, on his right hip where the two silver clips, while a large square pouch rested on his tail bone. On one clip was a strange black and green device shaped like a oddly shaped egg.

 

Standing slowly he got his feet under him standing, his head was spinning and his cheek flared with pain as he winced at the bright sun overhead. He had survived? The chains were gone and his clothes had changed, he couldn’t feel his magic or any ambient magic around him. A soft chuckle had him turn and staring at a strange humanoid lion in tattered black pants, muscles bulging in the bright sun.

 

“How are you feeling young Digidestined? We had to pull you from the lake. I am Leomon.”

 

Harry blinked a moment, “Digi what? I don’t.”

 

The creature smiled and sat down cross legged on the grass, “First time? That’s okay I can explain a few things to you. You are in the Digital World, the home of Digimon. Do you recall how you got here?”

 

Harry shook his head, “I was dying. I was trying to die.”

 

A dark look crossed the humanoid lions face and he said nothing for a few long moments, “Well, now you are here. Come I will take you to the hatchery. You don’t have a Digimon yet. All digidestined have one.”

 

The wizard raised his hands, “How do you know I am a digidestined?”

 

He looked back and pointed at the strange device on Harry’s hip, “You have a digivice, it allows your chosen Digimon to evolve.”

 

Green eyes blinked and looked down before carefully unclipping it. He had never seen it before. Blinking he stared down at it only for black hair to fall in his face. Growling he tucked it back behind his ear and rehooked the digivice, “So you're a Digimon?”

 

Leomon smiled and nodded, “Indeed I am, come the hatchery is this way.”

 

On the way the Digimon explained the duty of a digidestined how they helped protect the digital world and how their was currently others along himself. Six to be exact and that occasionally the older digidestined would stop in. He then went on to explain the current state of the digital world, how the digidestined where going around destroying black spires to fix the damage that had been done by the Emperor. It was fascinating listening to the Digimon talk about the world. Harry still didn’t know how he went from dying and talking to himself to waking up in a world filled with strange creatures.

 

Soon the forest they were walking through opened up into a beautiful village with rolling hills filled with nests and eggs. Strange creatures drifted through the air and along the ground carrying eggs or strange little creatures with pacifiers in large baskets. Green eyes widened as he broke off from Leomon and ventured up and down the winding paths. There were so many eggs of different colours, it was bizarre looking at them all so closely. Then the device on his belt began to glow and beep. Picking it up he slowly began to walk around following where the beeps became louder. Then he felt a tug at his heart and he looked down. There at his feet was a small black and white egg that swirled together without ever mixing. leaning forward he picked up the egg and watched in surprise at the egg began to crack along the middle.

 

He smiled as the shell cracked completely in half and four glowing yellow eyes staring at him from the darkness of the egg. Harry smiled down at the eyes and whispered gently, “Hello, I am Harry.” It was so odd but the beating in his hard couldn’t be denied. It beat with the same pulse of energy the egg exuded.

 

The top of the egg fell off to reveal two small ghostly bodies of grey smoke the tips of the smoke set aflame. Slowly Harry set down the egg and reached to touch the little creatures, being slow and careful not to make too much noise. The two stared at him before making a strange cooing noise and raising from the egg to float around him. Smiling he reached up and almost gasped as his hand went through their smoke bodies but warmed his hands, “What do I call you?”

 

They stared down at him before squeaking out in tandem, “We are Mokumon. Hello Harrymon.”

 

Harry giggled playfully, “It’s just Harry. I am not a Digimon like you.”

 

They blinked down at him and Harry tried not to blush at the heated gaze. The way they looked at him was odd. Slowly Harry looked down at the nest their egg had been sitting in and that was when he saw two strange rectangle chips resting in the nest. One was a blood red with a arrow pierced heart on the front, the second a deep green with a flaming heart. Reaching forward he winced as the glowed and became small beams of light that flew into his digivice and he heard two soft voices behind him.

 

Mokumon champion digivolve to:

Wizardmon

Mokumon champion digivolve to:

Sorcermon

 

Turning he watched as the two digimon where engulfed in light and grew in shape and size. Soon he was staring at two men the same height as him both with tanned skin and wheat blonde hair. Other than that the similarities ended. The first was dressed a strange baggy yellow one piece with red designs, his form cloaked in a deep purple cloak and witches hat his hand clutching a sun tipped staff. The second seemed to be the polar opposite in light blue one piece with dark blue designs draped in a white blue cloak and pointed witch's hat, this one clutching a snowflake tipped staff.

  
Harry took a step back his heel catching on the nest sending him falling down the hill behind him with a screech. Two hands snapped out and wrapped around each of his wrists and pulled him into a soft chest a second form hovering behind him, as if scared he would fall back again. Green eyes looked up into two sets of equally green eyes and a strange thread of energy snapped between them.


	4. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this fic is not that popular... I will continue it for as long as I got inspiration but i do need you guys to back me up. I wont continue a fic that people dont want to read LOL.

Harry carefully steadied himself and pulled away from the soft warm chest of the white clad one only to step into the reassuring arm of the one draped in purple. Suddenly he felt like he was the newly hatched one, flinching at each sudden movement and they were treating him with the utmost care.

Harry slowly cleared his throat, “I’m ok.”

They tilted their head in unison and the wizard in question blushed brightly, “I am.”

The one behind him raised his unoccupied hand and brushed a gloved hand across the bruise on his cheek. He had forgotten about that, it wasn’t hurting him for some reason, none of the wounds were. He knew his knees were most likely bruised and scraped as was parts of his back. The bruises around his wrist and neck were also not hurting him. As if reading his thoughts the one in front of him raised his own gloved hand to brush at the bruise on his throat that disappeared below the cowl neckline of his tunic. 

 

Harry blinked and broke away, “They don’t hurt, I am fine.”

He couldn’t see their mouths due to the raised collar but the white cloaked one slowly pointed at himself, “I am Sorcermon, this is my brother Wizardmon.”

Harry bit his lower lip trying not to laugh at the irony of his Digimon's forms and or names. Of course he got the wizard and sorcerer of the digital world. Briefly he wondered if he should wear a witch’s hat to fit in with them. It would be funny. Sighing he looked between the two of them, “What now?”

They shrugged before Wizardmon answered, “May we help heal you?”

Green eyes blinked before he chuckled lightly, “If only you could heal the damage done.” But Harry knew he was too far gone, after all just before he came here he had been teetering into insanity, going so far as to even talk to himself in his final moments. Referring to himself as we. It had been an eye opener. He almost felt bad for these two Digimon being given him as their partner. Slowly he looked up at them, “I don’t know when it gets dark here but we should find shelter. Leomon didn’t explain much to me.”

Sorcermon pointed to the sky, “Time here is sudden and changes swiftly without warning. It could become night at any moment. The weather is much the same.”

Harry nodded, “Even more of a reason to find a place to stay, We can’t remain here in the hatchery, we would only bring unwelcome interruption. Why did you two change?”

This time Wizardmon answered, “When you found your crests it activated our current forms. Digimon have several different forms that tell how powerful they are, and they fall into different categories.”

Sorcermon picked up, “When we hatched we were in our baby forms, Mokumon. Then we have a rookie form Candlemon. These are our champion forms. Beyond us there are Ultimate and Mega.”

Harry nodded, “Why didn’t you go to your rookie form then?”

They answered in unison, “We as a set of three are too powerful for the rookie form to be a permanent form. We will only assume rookie form if we are too badly injured or weakened.”

He nodded before looking around, “Then we best move on and you two can explain more to me as we go along. I am still confused on how this all works.”

Harry wasn’t sure how long they walked but slowly with the help of his two Digimon he began to understand the delicate system that the digiworld held on to. There was good and evil, weak and strong. Most of Digimon where kind and friendly but that did not mean all where. Somewhere just cruel by their very nature. He also learned that the two crests he carried were those of Passion and Betrayal. they were two of the darker and less known crests of the digital world but no less powerful.

It seemed like hours of trekking through woods and hilled valleys before they found a place to call a temporary home. Well more like the two Digimon insisted that they stay in that location for the time being. Their home was a large tree with a secret hollowed out entrance that they could slide into. It was large for the inside of a tree easily able to fit Harry and his Digimon to lay down comfortably and still have room. Surprisingly a section of the ground inside the trunk dipped down to house a shallow pool of water that was crystal clear that the wizard could see all the way to the bottom.

Taking a seat near the edge of it Harry slowly took off his boots and rolled up the bottom of his pants to check the bruising along his ankles. Slowly he lowered the bruised appendages into the water surprised to find it ice cold against his skin. Falling back he laid down letting his feet dangle into the cool waters as his eyes fell closed. This was the most relaxed he had ever felt.

“Do you have bruises anywhere else?”

The voice caused Harry to open his eyes and he looked up at Wizardmon whose gaze had yet to leave his ankles, “My back is bruised and my knees. Don’t hurt right now though.”

He jolted when he felt a gloved hand trace his ankle beneath the water, “They have been laced with bloosomon nectar, that would numb them for some time.”

Harry’s gaze narrowed, “You two are very informative for hatchlings.”

Wizardmon chuckled next to Harry's head, “We retain all information from our previous lives. For example we both used to be in service to the digimon Lord Myotismon, that wasn’t the smartest decision we made.”

Green eyes closed, “Bad guy?”

Gloved hands removed his feet from the water, “Very much so.”

Harry groaned, “My feet were comfy.”

They responded in tandem, “We are healing you.”

A long sigh and Harry jerked his feet away, “I told you, can’t heal what has broken.”

Wizardmon looked down at him, “You are not broken.”

He snorted looking up into the green eyes that reminded him so much of his own, before… he sighed and closed his eyes not wanting to look in them anymore, “How would you know?”


	5. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this folks. Moment lapse of confidence. I will keep writing for as long as I have readers. I love you guys. Kisses.

Slowly Harry made a home in the digital world, with his two Digimon they had claimed a small hidden cabin near a large windmill in a windy valley. When they had first discovered it, it had been surrounded by three ugly black spires that thanks to Wizardmon and Sorcermon were quickly disposed of. He was for once happy and content with life. He lived in peace with his Digimon, but there were days where he would sit on top of the small cabin and stare straight ahead into the horizon.

It was one of those days. He had been in the digital world for almost a month now, and he had yet to feel hungry or tired. Then again neither did his Digimon. He tucked his knees against his chest as he stared straight ahead. He didn’t know where sorcermon and wizardmon where the two liked to patrol the small borders they had claimed. Harry stood on top of the roof and slowly walked over to where the ladder was kept so he could climb down. He wanted to get down before the two came back and saw him up there. They didn’t like him climbing up here.

Slowly he walked across the roof when a searing pain lanced across his back and he was thrown forward off the roof. He screamed as the ground rose up to meet him and he smacked the ground his arms caught between gave a sickening pop. Slowly he rolled over onto his back just as a figure flew over head quickly followed by another. He sat up and watched as the two blurs fought against each other a bright light and the golden blur burst into light and vanished. The black blue slowly landed on the ground and Harry took in the sight of the Digimon who had survived.

He was tall draped entirely in black clothes his entire right arm wrapped in a thick metal gun. His face covered by a beak shaped metal piece. Harry slowly backed up slightly his broken arm clutched to his chest as the Digimon turned to look at him red eyes glowing as the wind blew the short blonde locks.

“Are you alright?”

Harry nodded his uninjured hand snatching his digivice at his hip clicking the small red button that he had learned was a distress beacon of sorts for Digimon to know their tamer was in trouble. “What do you want?”

The Digimon snarled, “I was only trying to help you.”

Green eyes narrowed and he backed away a bit more, then he felt it, the familiar tug at his heart and the comforting embrace of one of his Digimon. He leaned back against Sorcermon as Wizardmon stepped in front of him staff raised as he snapped, “Beelzemon why are you here!”

The Digimon just rolled his eyes beneath the metal mask, “I save your pathetic human from a Pharohmon and this is what I get?”

Harry blinked, “Was that the other Digimon? Why would it attack me, I haven’t done anything.”

The Digimon peered at him, “It wasn’t a real Digimon, it was created by some woman with white hair, she used her hair on a bunch of control spires and made it. Then she gave it an order to kill the digidestined. You are a digidestined.”

Green eyes closed and he leaned further back into the warm embrace of Sorcermon, “Fantastic. Bloody fantastic. I guess I will have to seek out the digidestined then. I was hoping to avoid it.”

A swirl of magic pulsed through his arm and the pain vanished. Looking up at the white hooded face he smiled and murmured a soft thank you. Slowly he stood and stepped around Wizardmon and up to the other Digimon. He smiled and held out a hand in welcome, “Thank you Beelzemon, I don’t know what would have happened if you had not interfered.”

He nodded before taking it in his large clawed one, “Keep your partners close, these are dangerous times for you humans.” With that and a black blur he was gone and Harry turned only to be engulfed in a warm hug by both his Digimon. Smiling he held them close.

“Hey, I’m alright look at me. Just a broken arm and your brother already fixed it.”

Wizardmon shook his head and held on tighter, “We should have been here.”

Harry smiled and tucked a hand into the Digimon's hair beneath the hat, “Don’t do this to yourself, you were doing what needed to be done. Look at you, all emotional.”

Sorcermon smirked, “Guess we know who belongs to the crest of passion.”

Wizardmon turned and glared, “Shut up!”

The wizard laughed brightly, “Come on you two, your brothers. No need to fight. Lets pack up and go find the digidestined ya?”

A nod from them both and Harry smiled, “And on the way we can destroy more control spires!”

Soon Harry was packed with what few belongings he had in the digital world and they left their cozy home on the hill.


	6. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really beginning to love this story. It is for a prompt challenge by the way so start giving me words you would like as a prompt for a chapter.

On the road it was harder for Harry to hide things, because he was constantly surrounded by his two Digimon. The long sleepless night and the nights he spent trying not to scream himself awake or curl up and cry. They becoming more and more frequent and Harry didn’t know how to stop them. Images he just wanted to forget would swarm around in his head. The image of him being helpless to stop the Aurors, of waking up the next morning to them being brutally ripped apart. It was becoming increasingly more common for him to wake up on the verge of screaming, than to wake up feeling well rested.

He knew that his Digimon had caught on as well and where just as pissed as he was beginning to get. He couldn’t blame them. He would be pissed too if he was the one being woken from a sound slumber by a paranoid insane tamer. He still didn’t understand why the two stuck around. He knew they were partners and meant to rely on one another but it was so hard for him to. He had never been able to rely on anyone, not even the adults. Even his friends had been useless and in the end had hurt him. What if these two did it? How would that affect him to know that his own Digimon that were destined to be his partners would turn against him?

Shivering he looked in-between the two and stopped walking. He was so tired of walking and nothing interesting was happening. His Digimon where completely silent and had been all day, it was beginning to wear him down in all honesty. "Can we stop for the night? I am not feeling well."

He received no answer and just sighed before beginning to walk again. A hand wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled back before a staff caught his ankles sending him sprawling onto the ground. He looked up at them and groaned, “What the hell Wizardmon?”

Again he got nothing but silence, “Are we really playing the silent game? What the hell did I do?”

He could see Wizardmon twitch a bit but Sorcermon stood his ground ignoring him completely. Sighing he moved to lean back against a tree and stared at them, “I don’t know what I did and you two aren’t helping.”

He watched as they glanced at him before turning away and he growled, “Fine be that way.” Three could play this game as easily as two. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the bark and began to fiddle with the bruise on his wrist. He had gotten it the night before when he had hit the tree in anger. He hadn’t exactly meant to but the nightmare had angered him to the point of wanting to physically kill something.

Dropping his hands into his lap he took a deep breath and slowly let his mind retreat into his mind. He hadn’t meditated since before his capture. Steadying himself against the tree he took a long steady breath, letting it out slowly before repeating the process. He let his sense of hearing expand and let it take in the sounds around him. The gentle hum that the world seemed to give off, the shifting of his Digimon's cloaks. The rustling of the leaves and babbling of a brook of in the distance. Then he felt it a tug at his mind. He concentrated on it and hit a thick dark wall. Backing away from it carefully he slowly began to shift through his mind; memories and thoughts came and went as he flicked through them trying to find where he went wrong in his life.

No matter how hard he searched his own mind he still could not recall what had happened to those guards in his room. He remembered the pain the humiliation and then nothing. Everything had blacked out he had felt like he was surrounded in a warm darkness and he had let it embrace him. Then when he had woken up they had still been there dead. He shivered as he pushed those memories away and began to dig at a few more resent ones. How he had been prepared to die and how he had ended up here. A ruffle of fabric slowly brought him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see his two Digimon sitting across from him their backs pressed together so that they could lean without worrying about falling over.

Sighing gently Harry murmured, “Have I told you how I got here?”

He knew he would get silence from them but he felt like he had to tell them, “I had been arrested in murder in my world. They wanted to lock me away in a small dark cell in a prison known for torturing its inhabitants. It’s guarded by these wraiths like creatures that feed off the fear of the inmates. It digs into your thoughts and rips out every good memory leaving the person they are feeding from to experience every bad thing that ever happened to them over and over again. Most people go insane within the first week of being there. “

He paused shivering a moment, he hated talking about them, slowly he closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees as he brought them up to his chest, “They wanted to throw me in there and leave me to rot, till they needed me again. I was, am only seventeen. I decided I couldn’t go there. I wouldn’t let them do that to me. So, on the boat to the island where it sits… I threw myself into the sea. I had been chained for transport, I sank like a rock. I remember thinking that death was better than living. I was ready to die. I wanted to die. Then I woke up here.”

He couldn’t look up, his throat felt clogged as he tried to fight back the tears. He couldn’t cry. Two pairs of warm arms wrapped around him and Harry broke, tears spilled down his cheeks and for the first time since before the war he cried.


	7. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i am going to get shit for the digivolutions I picked for Wizardmon and Sorcermon keep in mind I used Digiwiki and the eveolutions I used are variations of what is possible or is a close enough type and subtype to work. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay I had family over!

Chapter 7: Friends?  
   
Harry smiled as he watched the twins chase after one another. It was one of those few rare moments that he had seen Wizardmon without his hat, Sorcermon had it in his hand and was running across the field throwing back taunts as the other digimon ran after him screaming for his hat back. Laughing as Wizardmon shot a cone of water toward his brother causing the other to trip and crash to the ground. Wizardmon tapped his brothers shoulder gently before snatching his hat and his brothers and walking over to Harry.  
   
The wizard smiled the white hat fell onto his head, casting his face into shadow. “Is your brother alright?”  
   
Wizardmon nodded, “He can take a lot more than that, though he won’t be happy once he comes to.”  
   
A smile spread across the teens face before he stretched and laid down on the grass smiling as the warm sun touched his form. They had spent the last week in a cold region and it was nice to finally see and feel the sun again. Snuggling down further in the grass, he was surprised to find his head lifted and placed in a lap. Tipping the hat, he looked up to see Wizardmon and he smiled before closing his eyes and relaxing. He was warm and he was safe.  
   
Sorcermon grumbled as he stood up brushing his outfit off before looking over towards his brother. He was relaxed and peering down at their tamer who looked asleep, his face obscured by the wide brim of his hat. Normally he would have been upset but he could not help but think his hat suited his tamer nicely. They should relax more, it had been nothing but fights and knocking down towers for the past two weeks and he was starting to get annoyed. Walking over he sat behind his brother and together they leaned back till the balanced off each other, taking comfort in the others presence. For now, they were at peace.  
   
\------I AM A LINE------  
   
A brown haired teen with a flame patterned jacket named Davis groaned as they continued to hike along the winding path through the rolling hills, “How much further, I am getting hungry.”  
   
Yolei fixed her thin glasses and sighed, “It is only a little bit further and then we will set up a picnic why do you have to be such a child.”  
   
“Hey I am not a child!” He shot back before looking over at the slightly taller teen next to him holding a green worm type Digimon, “You agree with me don’t you Ken?”  
   
Ken blushed and looked away, “I don’t think I am the right person to answer that question.”  
   
Davis gave an aggravated yell and stopped as they reached the top of another hill.  
   
A girl with brown hair paused and pointed, “Gatomon is that a Wizardmon?”  
   
The small cat Digimon with large paw gloves looked and sighed, “It looks like it and who is that with him?”  
   
Davis grinned, “Let’s go investigate.”  
   
The others nodded before Ken whispered, “We should be careful though, it might be a trap.”  
   
Wizardmon looked up as he heard talking his brother tensed behind him and he whispered, “Stay hidden behind me.”  
   
“Should we wake Harry?”  
   
He shook his head, no not yet, just don’t move and you will stay mostly hidden.”  
   
The group tromped closer and Wizardmon’s eyes widened, it was Kari and Gatomon. He knew them, and worse they knew him. He would have to play it off as being a different Wizardmon. He knew the digidestined would not hurt his tamer but he would never take the chance.  
   
Davis gave a large grin, “Hi there! I’m Davis and this is Veemon!” he pointed to the small blue digimon next to him, “and these are my friends!”  
   
Harry’s eyes slowly opened and he groaned softly, “Wizardmon who is it?”  
   
The Digimon did not move, “It would appear that the digidestined has found us.”  
   
Green eyes slowly looked toward the group and he frowned before standing, “The digidestined huh? They don’t look like much.”  
   
Slowly Harry tipped the hat back and looked from one to the other, there was only six of them and the small one didn’t look any older than ten or eleven, but he knew better than to judge by age.  
   
The youngest looked at him, “That’s not very nice.”  
   
The wizard grinned and tipped his head to the side, “I never said I was a nice person. Now how can I help you.”  
   
Davis looked ready to bounce up and down, “Are you a digidestined to? Is Wizardmon your partner?”  
   
Yolei growled before punching the bouncing teen in the arm, “He is in the digital world how else would he get here stupid!”  
   
Kari raised her hands, “Please ignore them, My name is Kari and this is my boyfriend TK.  
   
The arguing pink haired girl is Yolei and the brunet is my friend Cody and…” she broke off before glancing at the dark haired teen in beige clothes, “He’s Ken.”  
   
Harry raised a brow at the last introduction, “I am Harry nice to meet you I guess.” Turning he looked at Wizardmon and saw he still had not moved, was he hiding Sorcermon?  
   
Frowning he met the pale green eyes and watched as they blinked slowly at him, “As for being a digidestined, I guess you could say I am but I am kind of a solo person.”  
   
Davis frowned, “You shouldn’t have to be alone not with Arukenimon around!”  
   
Green eyes blinked slowly, “Is that the woman who turns control spires into Digimon? We ran across one of her creations last week.”  
   
Ken frowned, “How did you survive?”  
   
Harry shrugged, “My Digimon.”  
   
He walked back over Wizardmon and smiled when he felt Sorcermon brush a hand across his ankle, “Look I don’t mean to be rude but what do you want?”  
   
Davis grinned suddenly, “You should join us!”  
   
The wizard blinked, “Excuse me.”  
   
Yolei groaned, “You can’t just blurt it out dumbass you have to explain things first, work them up to it.”  
   
Harry snorted, “I believe I stated I was a bit of a loner.”  
   
Ken shrugged, “So was I, even tried to kill them, they took me in. It’s nice to have friends.”  
   
The wizard sighed before sitting down, “Look I don’t need friends but if it makes you feel better, how about I sit with you guys today than when the sun sets we part ways. But first I should introduce you to my partners.”  
   
Davis blinked and his head fell to the side, “Partners?”  
   
Harry grinned before lifting the hat from his head and dropping it back on Sorcermon’s head just as he stood with his brother. They came up to flank him on either side, “Meet Wizardmon and Sorcermon, my partners.”  
   
Ken blinked, “how do you have two Digimon?”  
   
“They hatched from the same egg.”  
   
Kari laughed lightly, “Wow twin Digimon, but why are they different?”  
   
Wizardmon shrugged, “We represent different crests.”  
   
Sorcermon nodded, “Harry is a complicated individual, and he requires both of us to even out his temperament.”  
   
The wizard turned to look at him his mouth falling open, “did you just insult me?”  
   
The Digimon turned to face him the twisted smile hidden behind the rim of his cloak, “Perhaps.”  
   
Harry snarled before launching at the Digimon and snatched the hat, “Fine then I get this back!” He put the hat on his head and watched as Sorcermon simply shrugged before reaching around behind him and tugging Wizardmon’s off and bolting. The other twin’s eyes widened before he snarled and ran after his brother. The digidestined watched as Wizardmon threw attack after attack at his brother.  
   
The wizard laughed and plopped down on the ground gripping the hat to his head as a small gust of wind kicked up. It always amused him how the two could rile each other up so quickly and best yet he knew just how to get them to go off on each other. Though he also knew that they would never truly hate each other, sibling rivalry was always healthy in his opinion, as long as they knew when to call it quits.  
   
He turned and watched as the other digidestined spread out a blanket and began to unpack bags of food. He hadn’t seen real food in so long. He looked over as he heard a large crash and gasped as a large Digimon fell upon his two, “Sorcermon Wizardmon!” He stood and ran to where the two had fallen the large dog like Digimon snarling towards him. He could hear the other digidestined cry out for him to wait up and he simply flipped them off and snatched his digivise up, “Digivolve!”  
   
Sorcermon Digivolve to Piedmon  
Wizardmon Digivolve to Mistymon  
   
Harry watched as the now large clown Digimon attacked the three headed dog viciously, “Trump Sword!” four swords teleported from his back and headed straight toward the CerberusDigimon as Wizardmon’s lights vanished, their stood a tall warrior Digimon with shining white and purple armor, red tunic underneath.  
   
Mistymon snarled and stepped in front of Harry flaming sword lifted to defend the small human in case his brother could not handle the creature.  
   
The other digidestined stepped forward and Harry raised his hand, “Don’t we can handle this! Piedmon now!”  
   
The clown grinned darkly before lifting his arms to cross in front of his chest, “Ending Snipe!”  
   
He shot his hands forward and lightening arched from the fingertips to the blades that impaled the Digimon, “This ends now!”  
   
They watched as the Cerberus Digimon cried out its skin cracking to reveal a black under skin before it shattered and melted away. Piedmon snapped his fingers and the four blades sheathed themselves on his back once more before he floated over to Harry and kneeled next to his brother to peer at him, “Are you well Harry?”  
   
Harry nodded and leaned forward hugging the digimon tightly, “Thank you Piedmon, you to Mistymon” he looked up at the warrior who smiled at him before they glowed and returned to their previous forms.  
   
Davis laughed and patted Harry on the back never noticing the way the boy flinched at the touch, “that was totally awesome!”  
   
Harry blushed and looked away before stepping from the other and into the waiting arms of Wizardmon who looked him over and tugged his brothers hat from the black mop of hair and handed to his brother who put it on nodding.  
   
Kari frowned at him, “Why did you flinch like that?”  
   
Sorcermon narrowed his eyes at her, “That is a rude question and he does not have to answer it.”  
   
Wizardmon nodded, “Harry we should go, this position has been compromised.”  
   
The wizard looked up and nodded before brushing off his pants, “We should go, Thanks for letting us hang out with you.”  
   
Yolei smiled before holding up a finger, “Wait we should get your email and you should take some food with you to!”  
   
Harry blinked, “I’m sorry my what?”  
   
Ken frowned, “You know e-mail. So we can contact you with you d-terminal.” He lifted out a small computer that fit in his palms.  
   
Green eyes looked down at it, “I don’t have one of those. I only have my digivise.”  
   
Cody snorted, “Well that’s odd, D-terminals are used with Digi-eggs.”  
   
Harry shrugged, “I don’t have a digiegg so I don’t need one.”  
   
Ken shook his head before popping his open and clicking a few buttons and handing it over,  
“Here take mine. I have a spare at home. I have already reset it for you.”  
   
Yolei frowned, “What about your digiegg Ken?”  
   
The teen smiled, “Stored in my digivise for now. I will transfer everything over later when we get back.”  
   
She nodded her pink hair bouncing as she handed over a green backpack that had a single strap to go across the chest, “Here take my bag as well, I stashed some food in there for you to! Call it a welcome gift!”  
   
He thanked her and put them on carefully before putting the D-terminal in the large back pouch on his belt. “Thank you again for everything. Maybe we will see each other again.”  
   
They nodded and with that Harry smiled gave a wave and walked off with his Digimon flanking him on either side. It hadn’t been so bad meeting them. Maybe he could make a new friend or two after all.  
   
To Be Continued...


	8. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on finishing this story up soon. I only have another 12 chapter to go. Well 12 prompts to go. Then that will be the end of Digital Magic

Harry smiled as he looked down at his D-Terminal. He had received another email from Ken and Davis. Apparently the two were finally going on their first date and they were trying to find a way to hide their new relationship from the others. It had taken several video calls to explain why the other Digidestined didn't trust Ken. Harry thought it was stupid, everyone had a bit of darkness in them, even him. Ken had been manipulated and used by that darkness, it wasn't entirely his fault. Harry often wondered what would have happened if he had turned dark during the war like everyone had feared he would. Sighing he closed the device and stashed it back into the back pouch on his belt.

They had been in the desert for days and it was starting to wear him out. It was hot and the water they had brought was not going to last much longer if they did not find some more soon. Even his Digimon looked worse for wear. They had removed their hats and cloaks, even going so far as to unzip the zippers along their pants at the knees. The food they had gotten from the Digidestined hadn’t lasted very long. Groaning Harry leaned against the small dead tree thanking his stars for the small bit of shade. Slowly Sorcermon walked up to him and cast a small ice spell and Harry smiled at the cool feeling that brushed against his skin before it faded away into the blistering heat once more.

“We need to find shelter and water soon.”

Wizardmon nodded, “Why not try calling the Digidestined, perhaps they could help.”

Harry shook his head, “I don’t want to drag them into this hell pit. Besides we can’t rely on them.” They nodded and Harry stood once more, “We need to keep going.”

Silence met him and they continued along the desert until they finally came to a tall cliff face. Walking along the side of the cliff, they found a small crevice and together they slid in-between it until they stumbled into a large open cavern. It was not much only large enough to be considered a small sitting room, but it was dark and cooler than outside. Near the back of the cave was another small tunnel but Harry decided now wasn’t the time to go exploring. Taking off the bag, he had gotten from Yolei he tossed it to the ground along with his belt and pouches before laying down on the cold stone with a groan of pleasure. It helped his sore red skin and he wasn’t going to pass up the chance.

“Wake me when it is night.” He murmured before dozing off, leaving the two Digimon to shake their heads and settle down themselves. They had beaten one issue, now they had to find water. 

Sorcermon looked at his brother calmly, “We should call that Ken boy, He would help.”

Wizardmon nodded, “Do it. Our tamer is far too prideful to allow someone to help, but if Ken happened to stumble upon us that would be very different.”

The other Digimon grinned before pulling out the D-Terminal and walking back out into the sun to make the call.

\---I am a line---

Harry groaned as he felt something cold and wet hit his lips. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see dark blue eyes and blue-black hair. Sitting up the other backed away quickly before Harry rubbed at his eyes, “Ken?”

The teen nodded, “Came across you while Stingmon and I were looking for control spires.”

Harry rubbed at his eyes some more, “In the desert? That’s an odd place.”

The teen gave a small smile, “I built them everywhere, and it’s my duty to destroy them. Davis and the others help but, it doesn’t make me feel any better.”

The wizard gave a smile, “I know what you mean.”

The dark haired teen handed Harry a canteen, “Here water, I already gave your Digimon some. What were you thinking going into the desert without water? Or food, I didn’t see any of that either.”

“Did you go through my things while I was asleep?”

The teen shrugged, “I had to make sure you were alright. I sent Davis a message he should be here soon.”

“How was your date?”

“It was lovely. Davis was very considerate. Took me to get sushi and then we went to a park played some soccer, took a walk. It was nice.”

Harry smiled, “He seems like a good guy, despite his hyper exterior.”

Ken laughed lightly, it was soft but sincere, “That is what I like about him. He always has so much energy."

“Ken, Harry you in there?”

The two looked toward the entrance as Davis squeezed through with Veemon right behind him. In his hand were two large bags, he tossed them to the ground before walking over to them, “Man this place was hard to find! I brought what you asked for.”

The rambunctious teen leaned down and pecked Ken’s cheek gently before grinning at Harry, “Jeeze man you look terrible, what have you been doing? Don’t you ever leave the digital world?”

Harry blinked up at them, “I don’t know if I can, to come here, I died.”


	9. Fate

The two other tamers stared at him before Davis shouted, “How the hell did you die?”

The wizard blushed and shrugged, “I drowned in a lake.” There was no reason to tell them the whole truth.

Ken frowned, “No harm in trying, your body is broken down into data when you go to the digiworld, it would have been the same to you. If you can stay with us you might be able to get out.”

Harry frowned, “I don’t want to. When I left the real world, I left nothing behind. I had no family, no friends, no home. I had nothing. I don’t want to go back to a world where I am not wanted.”

Ken gave a sad smile, “I know what you mean, if not for Davis.” He went quit and Davis squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Don’t worry we are your friends. Me, Ken, and our Digimon!”

Harry shook his head before looking at the bag, “What did you bring?”

Davis got up and grabbed the bags along with the green bag he had gotten from Yolei; He set everything down before beginning to pull out bottles of water and food along with what looked to be a wizard hat pitch black in colour.

“What’s with the hat?”

The teen grinned, “Your Digimon have one so I thought you should too! I totally saw it and thought of you.”

Harry blinked and lifted the black wizard’s hat and put it on carefully the wide brim coming down to cover his eyes slightly. Grinning he took it off and set it next to him, “thank you, I will have to personalize it now. Why so much food and water?”

Davis shrugged, “He said grab food, so I grabbed food.”

Ken snorted and bit back a laugh as Harry rolled his eyes. That was just like the energetic teen. Harry grabbed one of the water bottles and took a long swig of it before sighing and leaning back against the cool wall of the cave. Glancing at the three lamplights that were set around the cave, he peered over to Davis and Ken who were setting out the food. There was everything from chips to fruits and veggies, candy, and what looked to be American MRE, he recognized them from the war. Hermione had been obsessed with them because of the convenience. Ken began to shuffle through the food and began stuffing the MREs into the green bag along with other foods and all of the bottles of water.

“You guys don’t have to help you know. I can take care of myself.”

Ken snorted, “Which is why I found you unconscious in a dark cave in the middle of a desert dehydrated.”

Davis grinned, grabbing one of the chocolate bars and wrapped off the packaging and biting into it humming at the taste. “So you ganna come back to real world with us or stay here?”

The wizard shrugged, “I want to stay here. I like it here and they need me. Actually, I am thinking of camping out in this cave for a while. It’s nice enough and we haven’t rested in a long while.”

The ex-emperor snorted, “In a cave? Lovely.” His voice dripping with sarcasm that sounded so much like his previous persona; Davis was staring at him with wide eyes.

Harry shrugged, “I have lived in worse.”

The teen nodded before He stood and tugged at Davis’s shirt, “We should go, we will be back soon to check on you. Stay safe we don’t need to lose you.”

The two waved and left just as Wizardmon and Sorcermon came in from the back of the cave where the second passage was. In their hands was a white egg with golden swirled wing pattern running along it.

“Harry we found an egg in the back of the cave, it feels warm.”

The wizard blinked and took the egg carefully smiling at the warmth that radiated from it, “do you know what kind of egg it is?”

Sorcermon shrugged, “Many Digimon can hatch from the same egg, we won’t know till it hatches, if it does. Some eggs only hatch for certain people, like we did for you.”

With a nod, Harry curled the egg in the cloaks from his two Digimon tucking it in a small corner out of the way, “We are going to stick around here for a while.”

The two smiled softly their stitched mouths tugging gently. It was not a home but it was a chance to relax.


	10. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last chapter I think I was high when I wrote it. This is the revised version of Chapter 10, sorry for the delay.

Harry smiled and relaxed against the pillows, the cave was actually very homey once you got used to it. Even his two digimon seemed content with how the cave had turned out. Every other day Ken and Davis stopped by with more and more things, whether it was a new blanket, pillows, food, or new batteries for the lights they were using the two seemed to really want to hang out with them. Even the digimon were getting along it was common to see Veemon and Wormmon conversing with Harry’s digimon.

Harry loved watching them talk and it really felt like he was making a home. He sometimes wondered what would happen if he did decide to go back to the real world… the wizarding world thought him dead, so it might be possible one day but for now he enjoyed the fact that he could live in this world with no responsibilities, it was giving him a chance to get to know himself again. Also with the new egg he and his digimon were watching over. It was a beautiful golden egg with white swirling wings along it. 

He ran his fingers along the warm surface and sighed happily glad to know it was in good health, he may not be the destined partner but he could guard it. It may not even have a trainer not all digimon do. He hummed lightly and relaxed back against the rock and his two digimon smiled brightly at seeing the happy smile along his face. It had been a long time since they had seen him smile. For someone who had suffered so long, to have finally made a home where he could belong was a beautiful sight to them.

Wizardmon yawned and stretched before walking out into the hot desert air, this could not be their home forever, they still had work to do and from what he had learned about Harry, it was that his trainer was never good at staying put for long periods of time. They would be leaving soon he just did not know when they would be leaving or if any of that even really mattered at the moment. He knew he should be content in knowing that his trainer was happy. 

Slowly his eyes scanned the horizon and he tilted his head and tried to look closer. There was a plume of smoke in the distance. He wasn't sure what it was but it was heading there way. He frowned and walked back into the cavern and grabbed his brother dragging him out into the hot sun to look off into the distance at the moving cloud. Sorcermon tilted his head to the side, “What is it? a threat” 

Wizardmon shrugged, “I do not know, but I don't think I want to stick around to find out… something feels off, let's get Harry and run. Whatever this is… we aren't ready”

Sorcermon nodded and went back into the cave, “Time to go, this position is no longer safe.”

Harry nodded and stood and began to quickly pack things up with the help of his two digimon stuffing what blankets he could into the duffel bag then carefully put the egg in his new satchel bag and lifted it onto his shoulder. Sorcermon grabbed the duffel bag and the three left the cave and began fleeing towards the north away from the large dust cloud, a dark energy emitted from it. 

He didn’t like this he hated having to move now, after all this time, he had been comfortable. He had just wanted to settle down. He grabbed the D-Terminal and typed a quick message to ken and davis to let them know he was moving on to a different place and to not return to that particular cave.Then started high tailing it out of there. He didnt know where they were going but anywhere than that hell hole.


	11. Darkness

Chapter Eleven: Darkness

Two weeks, that’s how long they had been traveling. Destroying control spires and working hard to accomplish a goal. They had not heard much from Ken and Davis, something about end of the year school testing. They understood the two had lives outside of the digital world, it wasn't their fault that Harry didn't.

The green eyed wizard adjusted his new hat, he had finally gotten around to customizing it, deciding to bleach half of it and then add a green ribbon. He had managed to materialize in a phoenix feathers as well to accent it. That was something he finally realized he could do. It took a lot of concentration and often took a lot out of him but he had finally managed the ability to materialize small objects. The digital world was after all nothing but data that you could manipulate and change yet somehow was also real.

The weeks had been long and hard and now they were resting once more near a river bank, Sorcermon and Wizardmon actually playing in the stream. It was nice to let them relax every once in awhile, though most of the time the two acted like they had sticks up the butt. Harry sat curled about the strange digiegg they had found, he hummed and made sure it was nice and warm as he ate an apple happily.

He yawned lightly and frowned as he looked up watching a digimon fly about, making circles above their heads before coming in for a landing, it looked like stingmon. Harry smiled and waved at him before noticing that the digimon was not stopping and seemed to be powering up an attack. "Stingmon stop it's me!" he grabbed the egg and rolled out of the way and his digimon went into action not wanting to hurt their friend but also trying to keep Harry safe.

Stingmon growled and knocked the two away, "Give me the egg Harry it's evil!"

Harry glared and curled the egg tighter to his chest, "It's an egg! They are born neutral, why are you doing this?"

"You don't understand give me the egg!"

The exwizard turned and bolted as Stingmon came after him and Wizardmon through an attack at his friend, "Stingmon stop this!" but it seemed to fall on deaf ears, they did not want to hurt stingmon but they also would not give up an innocent egg for him to destroy or damage. Sorcermon jumped between stingmon and Harry casting another attack and Stingmon hit the ground under a net of ice. Wizardmon pulled Harry close and in a swirl of snow they were gone, the sting of betrayal heavy on Harry's heart…


	12. Author Note

So I know a lot of people love this fic, honestly I love it to but I have had complaints that it is confusing and more of a word dump then a story. I want to rewrite it and reformulate the idea. I hope you all understand and please keep a look out for Take Two. It will be named the same and I hope it turns out a lot better.

 

However, there is some good news. I do want to redo this fic and I want your help. I am hoping to maybe have a nice art cover for this story and I would like it if one of my readers drew it for me. I just want a cover that shows harry and his two digimon partners on it with the title Digital Magic. Anyone who draws me one i will write a one shot for of their choice. Keep in mind I am a yaoi writer and it has to be a fandom I am familiar with.

The link to the Cover Art Collection: http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cover_Art_Collection/profile

 

Emmy


End file.
